


Even When It Hurts, I Still Love You

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an old run in with a friend, Steve and Tony get into an argument (shocker). It results in some hurtful words being thrown at each other but in the end, the two resolve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When It Hurts, I Still Love You

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut echoed in the air as the force that caused the disturbance stomped into the room. A tall blonde huffed the air out of his chest in frustration as he tried to calm down. He was just so angry. He was angry at his boyfriend, his boyfriend's life chooses and the things that they both yelled at each other in the car on the drive home.

Steve heard his said boyfriend mumbling loudly on the other side of the door. "That's not the point Tony! You overreacted! He was a friend of mine that I knew in college, nothing more nothing less." As he said that he took off his jacket that he wore for the dinner date that they had less than fifteen minutes ago. "You do this all the time and every time I reunite with an old friend you jump on the chance to go on one of your rebellious rants."

"Oh so this is my fault! Can you blame me? I mean you did sleep with your last friend that you 'reunited' with, why should this guy be any different? Huh?" Tony asked. His voice carried with pain and his words stung like a knife to the heart.

"That was a long time ago; I was sixteen and I made mistakes just like everyone else has including you." Back when he had little control over his emotions and hormones, Tony and he used to date. Now they had a well established relationship but back then it was sort of on and off thing since they went to different schools and it was hard to keep in contact with each other.

He was drunk and stupid and his best friend was there when he was crying out his heart because he wasn't sure that their relationship would survive another year. Obviously it did or they wouldn't be here but back then it almost didn't.

Steve was an idiot for drinking so much and then talking about his relationship problems with a guy he used to go out with before Tony. The guy didn't like Stark even though the two had never met in their lives, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was dating his ex.

Anyway, one thing lead to another and he ended up sleeping with the guy. Unbeknownst to him, Tony decided to take a trip up to his place to see him so when he got to his house, he walked in on Steve just waking up with confused look on his face.

His ex was smiling from ear to ear at the total shock and despair that slowly sketched it's way onto Tony's face. Steve could tell that he hurt him more than anyone in the world ever could.

Some say that he was the first serious relationship that Stark ever considered having. The rest of Tony's flings were just one night stands, walk of shames and over all bad choices but with Steve, things were real and Steve considered what he has with Tony, also very real.

Since then his boyfriend has been overprotective over him and maybe a little overbearing at times but that's how Steve knew that he was still loved by the man. Ever since then he has tried to be a better boyfriend than he could ever be in his life just so he wouldn't have to see the man break down and cry. It was painful to watch Tony shatter in a thousand piece.

For weeks they didn't talk, they didn't touch, they didn't even make eye contact when they passed each other on the street. It was hard for him to watch and know that he was the one to cause all that pain. He silently vowed never to do that to him again and they have been the happiest since, until today.

"Okay I made one mistake, one and now your gonna make me pay for it for the rest of my life aren't you? Let's list out all of the mistakes you've made in the past...substance abuse, gambling with not only your life but others as well, oh and my all time favorite of right now, causing petty fights just so you can show that I'm taken for!" Steve yelled.

Jealousy he could handle but for Tony to actually go over there and punch the guy in the face, now that's taking it over board. Steve knew that he punch a guy or two for flirting with his boyfriend on occasion but that's when it was deserved like when they constantly try to get into his pants even if their standing right next to him.

"What point were you trying to get across? The fact that you don't like it when your boyfriend talks to other guys or when they try to have a nice conversation with an old friend. When does it end with you?"

"Hey don't try and pin this on me! I not the one who slept with my ex even though I had someone already and don't try and change the subject to make it about me." Tony losened his tie as he walked into the hallway where his boyfriend currently stood. "At least I don't deny my mistakes and run from them, all you do is blame it on being young well guess what, not much has changed!"

He turned around to go into the bathroom which was right across the hall to the bedroom they shared. "I'll still be the loud, egotistic bastard who abuses substances when and where I want to. Just like you always be the cheating scum you are!"

"Fuck you Stark!" With that Steve slammed the door shut right in front of Tony's face. It felt...surprisingly bad, like they were just hurting each other even more. A sicking feeling overcame him, making him want to rush back out there and apologize for what he said.

He wanted to wait a second to cool off. He didn't thank rushing out there was the best idea right now but he just wanted to forgive and forget before they regret everything they said. They say your not supposed to go to sleep angry with your lover, bad things tend to happen but he wasn't worried about that. When the overall silence was too much to bare he felt like he should go out there.

So that's what he did and a part of him wanted to smile for it because there was Tony standing a few feet away from him; about to do the same thing.

"I didn't mean it."

"Me either. I just wanted you to hurt just a little bit and that didn't make me feel better." Tony took a step closer towards Steve before they just threw themselves at each other.

Steve rammed Tony into the wall behind as his hands tried to find something to grab onto the shorter man's body. If he was dying the he would be clutching onto Tony ad if he's a fresh breath of life. "I'm so sorry!" Steve screamed as his you've made work of his boyfriends neck.

"I'm sorry too...gah! Ugh." It was stupid to fight over something that happened a long time ago. Both knew that some parts of their relationship wasn't perfect hut they didn't want to destroy the other for it. Maybe they didn't do everything right the first time but they were trying now.

"Maybe we should just forget about this whole conversation and stay in tonight and tomorrow night, just we can have a day all to ourselves. No entertaining guest or anything."

"Well my schedule just clears so I think I can make that happen." Tony guided him into the living room where he pushed him down on the couch. "I think we should start in here and work our way into the bedroom, yeah?"

"This place is as good a place as any." He pulled the man back on top of him. They'd have to make their way back into the bedroom after they appreciated each others company a little while longer.

Sure Tony had every right to be suspicious of another guy, maybe even a little jealous but Steve had promised to be with him and him only. It could be true what his friends say that their relationship will only last a couple more months before it crashed and burned as they caused each other incredible amounts of pain. Maybe it will, so what.

It doesn't mean that he's just gonna stop loving Tony just because they might not be able to fix this. Tony has never given him anything but his best and sometimes he goes a little haywire on the alcohol. Steve just reminds him that he doesn't need that stuff, he could just have him.

For now they'll work on it and if this all comes to bit him in the ass later, he'll deal with it later then because he'd rather end up in Tony's book of lover as the one that got away then the horrible break up that almost ruined his life. Maybe down the line, after the breakup when the two matured a little more, they could remember these little moments and work on the flaws. Cause Steve couldn't imagine his life without Tony in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual tension is not good to build up when you have a partner willing to do it with you far less than what a proustite would. Anyway this is just a short Steve/Tony fic that I have posted to keep your minds busy while I continue with my "Bad Days, Sad Days" series.
> 
> As I start the next part in the series up I'm gonna go back to my one of my old zombie apocalypse fanfics and start those back up because it's been two years since I posted up one of those plus the Maze runner and then it's back to Zoophobia! Guess what thought, summer is right around the corner and I'll be right back at again.


End file.
